In The Morning Light
by DivineMist
Summary: August wakes up in the drunk-tank.


_**Summary: **_August wakes up in the drunk-tank.

_**Characters: **_August, Emma, Henry

_**Rating: **_T for language

_**Genre: **_Angst/Drama

_**Notes: **_AU After _The Stranger._

* * *

_**In The Morning Light**_

_DivineMist_

_October 14, 2012_

* * *

His head was pounding.

Scratch that, it was _fucking_ pounding. He could barely feel the stiffness in his leg compared to the massive headache that was raging. Letting out a groan, he slowly registered his surroundings. The ticking of a clock in the background, the pressure of a spring that was digging into his back and the echo of a pair of shoes against the floor. He _definitely_, wasn't at Granny's.

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from across the room, increasing the severity of the migraine. Clenching his teeth together, August opened his eyes the light shining through the window making his headache ten times worse.

"_God damn._" He uttered, voice laden with sleep and his mouth dry as the desert.

"Well. It's about time you were up."

Rolling his head to the side, he regarded Emma through metal bars. Ahh, so he was at the Sheriffs Office. She had her hands resting on her hips, a smug look on her lips.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here."

Slowly rising into a sitting position, he blinked a few times, running a rand over his eyes.

"Well, by the mother of all migraines I'm currently experiencing, I'd say I got a little wasted last night." He ground out, watching as she leaned against the frame of the bars eyebrows raised.

"A little wasted? I think you even drank Leroy under the table last night. How many shots _did_ you drink?"

Blocking the sun from his eyes with a hand, August gazed at her.

"I lost count after seven."

Emma watched as he swerved to face her, before leaning his head between his legs and pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. She frowned.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the other night would it? Because I made myself pretty clear – "

Augusts head shot up, a tight lipped smile on his face and fire in his eyes. He gave a lifeless chuckle, venom laced in his words.

"Of_ course_ it does. But you have no clue about how true my, _Henry's_ words are. I tried to make you believe in the curse, but you continue to deny everything that is the _truth_."

He suddenly stood up and walked towards her. The calmness in his voice unnerved her, the anger that was hidden underneath.

"Why is that Emma? Why do you push everything and everybody away? I tell you what I think –"

"Why should I care about what you think _August_?" She asked, crossing her arms defensively.

He stepped closer, blue eyes blazing and Emma felt the emotion and tension as he leaned forward.

"That, is exactly your problem. You care too much to believe. You're afraid that if the people around you truly are family, that when you finally have a chance to be happy, that they'll only be taken away. And you Emma, will be left alone again."

She sucked in a shaky breath, his words admitting what her subconscious would not.

"Henry, your _son_. Mary Margaret, Snow White, your _mother _and David Nolan, Prince Charming, your _father._ All the friends you've made here, Ruby, _Little Red Riding Hood_, Granny, Archie, _Jiminy Cricket_. All of the people you've come to care about will be stuck, ripped away from their happy endings, away from their family. Including you."

Emma clenched her hands tighter against her sides.

"What about you, _Pinocchio_? How does this all affect the little wooden boy? What about your father...Gepetto was it?"

She saw his face crumble before hardening, and he wrapped his hands around the bars separating them in anger.

"You have no _right!_ I and my father have suffered from this curse and so have you, even though you are too thick to believe _anything _I've tried to tell you. I'm going to d –"

Emma stood her ground and her eyebrows drew together as he suddenly dropped his head.

"Your what?"

He let out a large sigh, before his head lifted. She almost backed away from the raw sadness in his eyes.

"Because of my actions, I – I am going to die. But this just isn't getting through to you, I tried to show you the other night, but your denial and disbelief is too strong."

August let out another lifeless laugh.

"I'm sorry Emma. This truly is all my fault and I'm just trying to fix the mess that I had caused."

Her arms dropped to her sides, a softness seeping onto her face.

"August, what –"

"Mom?" A confused voice brought both of their attentions towards a young boy standing in the doorway.

Henry ran up beside his mother and stared at the man inside the cell. He turned to face Emma.

"Why is August in jail?"

She sank down to his level and took a hold of his hands. "Henry, It's hard to explain –"

"– I failed Henry. I'm sorry kid, I tried to make her believe- I did."

August hung his head as Henry turned to him with sorrow in his eyes, not wanting to face the scrutiny of the boy who had looked up to him to help with Operation Cobra.

Emma stood up and sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "I think you've learned your lesson, you can leave now."

Plucking a key out of her desk nearby, she sauntered over and unlocked the cell, sliding the metal door open with a loud _clang_. August gazed into her eyes for a moment, before sidestepping her and walking away without speaking a word.

Pausing beside Henry, he placed a hand on the young boys shoulder and nodded. But was surprised when he smiled, nodding back up at him.

August gave a weak smile sliding his hand away from the boy and walking towards the exit, trying to ignore the stiffness in his leg, knowing now that it was up to Henry to persuade Emma.


End file.
